


Cold Outside

by DdraigCoch



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Community: adventchallenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DdraigCoch/pseuds/DdraigCoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zechs persuades Duo that it really is too cold to go outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue! Just trying to spread non-profit christmassy joy, and if you sue me Sant may leave you coal.

“You’re sure I can’t tempt you with a night cap?” Zechs tried, the bar’s hectic noise guaranteeing him absolute privacy as he slid a little closer to Duo. A shopper, laden down with gifts and wrapping paper, knocking them together as they shoved past.

“... I really can’t.” But the hesitation was enough, and the blonde danced fingertips up along the ex-pilot’s thigh.

“But it’s so cold outside.”

“Zechs, I – what about –“

“Just look at it out there.” Zechs purred, baritone like warm cinnamon in the shell of Duo’s ear “What kind of person lets a friend walk home in that blizzard without a ... break to warm up?”

There’s a cool thrill running up along Duo’s spine like Zechs’ finger along the inside seam of his jeans.

“Well, maybe... half a cup won’t hurt...”

“And it is up to your knees out there.”

“Yeah...” Duo looked into Zechs’ innocently curious expression and tried not to react to the feathering touch across his swelling groin. “Might even have to dry my clothes off overnight...”

“You catch on fast.”


End file.
